


Provocation

by MissKaedex



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Classroom Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaedex/pseuds/MissKaedex
Summary: "Wait."The words had left Rin's mouth abruptly.“Touch me.”





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I'm sorry, also I legit started watching Ao No Exorcist two days ago, so bear with me lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"This is your fault!" Ryuji hissed at Rin.

The half demon quickly snapped his head towards the other male. "How is this my fault?! You started it!"

"No, you started it! I just finished it!"

Rin yanked his arm backwards making the other boy get pulled forwards harshly. Ryuji sputtered a curse, abruptly creating space between them again.

Rin was about to open his mouth to retort to said curse that had been uttered, but was cut short by his brother, who was also present at the scene.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Yukio snapped angrily, fingers going up to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He couldn’t even pretend to be surprised at what his brother had managed to get himself into today. He had left them alone for one whole minute and he comes back to this?! Yukio wondered which was worse; the fact that his older brother was involved yet again, or the fact that it wasn’t even fully Rin’s fault this time. 

"Then get these off of us!" Ryuji snapped, holding up his right hand, showing both him and Okumura attached at the wrists by a pair of handcuffs. "I can't stand being any closer to this dude, I can actually feel my IQ sinking."

"What did you say?!" Rin bristled yanking their chained hands back down painfully, using his free hand to grab the collar of the other boy's shirt.

"Enough!" Yukio snapped, making Rin look at him and slowly let go of the other.

"Can you unlock these already?" Rin asked, turning his head towards Ryuji and opening his mouth to throw a snide remark his way, but Yukio stopped him.

"Yes, I can." He cut in. "But, unfortunately, I will have to get the key."

"Get them?" Ryuji asked, panic slightly audible in his voice. “Why would you not keep them with you if you brought the cuffs in?”  
“Because, as I stated at the beginning of the lesson, these handcuffs only react to demons. I didn’t expect anyone to actually get stuck in them, seeing how we only have one potential person in here that could have managed to do that.” He gave Rin a pointed look who lowered his gaze shamefully towards the floor. “I have to admit though, I did not anticipate Shima to cuff the two of you together.”

Ryuji sighed and leaned back against the table. "Great. How long will it take you to get the key, Okumura-sensei?" 

Yukio pushed his glasses a bit further up the bridge of his nose. "Not long, I hope. I have to ask Shura where she has stored the key."

“Damn.” Rin cursed lowly. 

Yukio moved towards the door. "I'll be back soon, stay here and, “ He paused looking around the room, “clean this mess up."

And with that he was gone. 

Rin looked around at the 'mess' his brother was referring to. It was just a bunch of papers and books tossed around the room. It had been the result of the little tussle him and Ryuji had right after being cuffed to one another. 

With a sigh Rin moved, not thinking about the other boy attached to his arm, who he had roughly pulled after him. Ryuji made an odd noise as he stumbled after him.

"Hey, watch it, Okumura!" Ryuji hissed, moving his arm back towards himself with a harsh tug, as soon as he had regained his footing. 

"Then move faster." Rin replied in a disregarding manner, yanking his arm towards himself again, his physical strength letting him pull the other male easily around. 

"Stop it, I'm warning you, Okumura." Ryuji snarled, Rin watched his fists clench. He couldn't help the little smirk that had sneaked itself across his face, maybe he was going to have fun with this after all. 

He gave the cuffs another harsh tug, the metal jingling loudly.  
"Or what?" He taunted, when the older boy didn't reply, much to Rin's disappointment, he turned away from him. "That's what I thought."

Rin yanked his arm forwards so he could use both his hands to organize the books and papers scattered across the desk. The action made Ryuji bump into his back with a curse, Rin didn't mind, he loved provoking the other one.

Suddenly there was a warm hand at the base of his tail, making the younger tense up. 

"I said stop it." Ryuji growled into the half demon's ear, breath fanning across the back of his neck. 

This sensation was odd. Not like the time when Amaimon yanked it, no this was different, very different. He felt the heat pool down towards his gut, making his groin suddenly feel very lively. His face lit up, blush spreading across his cheeks. This wasn't good. 

"Let go." Rin said quickly, moving to pull his tail out of the other boy's hand. 

Ryuji didn't let Rin's behaviour from earlier slip past that easily though, instead he tightened his grip on the demonic appendage, making the raven almost choke on his own spit. He pushed Rin onto the desk with the rest of his body. Ryuji pulled his arm in an awkward angle behind his back, making the other younger grunt in pain.

He leaned further over him, lips pausing right besides his left ear. "What's the matter, Okumura? Can't handle a little bit of pain?" Ryuji's voice was husky, as he tugged slightly on the tail, the motion sending shivers down Rin's spine. 

"Stop fucking around." Rin snapped, his voice having the slightest tremble to it. He was sure his entire face was the deepest shade of red it had ever been. "Don't touch it, it-" 

"It what? It hurts?" Ruyji cut in. "It also hurt when you were yanking me around by my arm like some sort of toy. You started this game."

"No, t- that's not it." Rin hissed, moving to hide his face in his free arm that was placed in front of him on the desk. His pants felt painfully tight, he could physically feel his dick aching to be touched. 

Ryuji moved his hand slightly on his tail and Rin couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. He desperately tried to stifle the sound by sinking his teeth into his lower lip.

The brunette halted. Staring down at the male beneath him. Not sure how to react. "Okumura?" He suddenly said, uncertainty filling his voice, moving slightly away from the other. Rin almost whined at the loss of warmth against his back. 

He slowly turned to look at him, letting his head rest sideways on the table, using his one half lidded, blue eye to hold the other boy's gaze. Silently begging him. He was panting, sweating and he was desperate for more. His skin felt too hot, his pants too tight. He wanted Ryuji to touch him, his body ached for it.

He stayed silent as he observed the older male, reading his face for any emotions. The brunette swallowed thickly, Rin watched his adams apple bop and he wished he could reach upwards and suck on it. But given his position, he physically couldn’t. 

A blush spread across Ryuji's face, as he slowly eased his grip on Rin's tail, the appendage softly slipping from his grasp. It took all of the raven's will power to not chase the fleeing touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ryuji stammered, gaze darting around the room.

"Wait." The words had left Rin's mouth before he could even comprehend what he was about to say. His mind was an utter mess, unable to think rationally, he only wanted one thing at the moment. He wanted Ryuji to finish what they had started. “Touch me.” 

Ryuji's eyes went wide at that statement, blush deepening a few more shades. "What? Okumura, you're not thinking straight!" He sputtered, stumbling over his own words. “This-“

Rin cut him off by moving his hips backwards ever so slightly, making his behind brush against the front of the other male’s jeans. 

"You want it." Rin panted, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips. "You're hard."

Ryuji said nothing. His jaw was clenched tightly, as he exhaled deeply through his nose, watching Rin rub himself against him. The provocative expression on the raven’s face alone, was almost enough to send him over the edge.

He slowly reached back up to the tail that was swishing slightly between them. He grabbed it, immediately tightening his grip on it watching Rin tense up, a gasp escaping his throat. 

"Don't get so cocky." Ryuji said huskily, leaning over Rin, lips connecting with the other boy's neck. The half demon groaned softly at the sensation, using his hips to grind back against the other male. The brunette smirked into his throat, moving his hand slightly up and down the tail. "You're so needy, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Rin retorted harshly in a gasp, the newfound sensations driving him wild.

Ryuji sunk his teeth into the other males neck, nibbling softly, drawing a low moan out of Rin. His fingers stopped stroking the tail, ghosting towards the hip of the boy underneath him. Using his free hand to rest on the hip bone, fingers sneaking underneath the fabric of the shirt, digging almost painfully into the milky white skin. 

His other hand, which was cuffed with Rin's, was on the other boys back, tilting the half demon's arm in an odd and uncomfortable angle to even allow such a position they were in right now. 

Ryuji's fingers ghosted over the other's navel, halting slightly above the belt buckle. 

He moved his mouth from the neck, up to the side of the face, nipping at the tip of the slightly pointed ear. He then leaned in even closer, it became hard for Rin to breathe. 

"I'm going to fuck you." 

Rin visibly shuddered at those words, moving his hips backwards against the other man. The ghostly hiss of "Yes" leaving his lips. 

Ryuji's fingers closed around the belt buckled, fumbling to get it undone, it was a hard task to preform with only one hand. After a while it finally worked, the click of the metal buckle hitting the desk audible through the room. 

Ryuji slipped Rin's pants and boxers just bellow his ass in one quick motion. The raven haired boy gasped as the cold air hit his now exposed skin. 

Ryuji's hand closed around the member of the half demon, touching the hot flesh sensually. 

"Ng-fuck." Rin cursed breathlessly, hips bucking almost unwillingly into the touch. He needed more. “Please-“

Ryuji smirked against the ear of the other, nibbling playfully on the lobe. He gave the dick another few sharp tugs, before letting go, Rin almost mewling at the loss of sensation. 

Instead he brought his free hand up to the raven haired face, placing his fingers against the lips softly.

"Suck." He commanded, fingers still resting on the lower lips of the other male, not forcing entry. 

Rin watched him through one half lidded eye, his gaze seemed hazy, as if clouded by lust. He said nothing as he slowly opened his mouth, to take in the three fingers the other was presenting to him. Ryuji watched the pointed teeth flash shortly, before the ravens mouth was closed completely around his digits. The razor sharp appendages in the mouth of the half demon grazing his skin softly. Rin held his gaze, not breaking eye contact once. After a while he opened he mouth, panting slightly, a string of saliva dripping down the side of his face and onto the desk. Jolts of pleasure went to Ryuji's groin at the sight of him. 

He pulled back and placed his middle finger at the entrance of the other's hole. Circling it slowly and sensually, before gradually pushing in. Rin tensed up visibly. Ryuji leaned down as close as their awkward, still cuffed, position let them and kissed the back of his neck.

"Relax." He murmured against his skin, using the moment to slowly push in a second finger, scissoring the tight hole. "I'm going to make you feel good, Okumura." 

Rin stayed silent, as he sunk his teeth into his sleeve of his shirt, trying to stifle the sounds that were threatening to escape from his throat. 

Slowly and carefully Ryuji added the third finger, pushing them all in until he was knuckle deep in the younger male. He slowly moved his fingers, stretching and preparing the other carefully, it was painfully obvious that the other hadn't had sex this way before. He wanted to make the first time as painless as possible.

Suddenly he hit something deep inside of Rin, making him let out a choked gasp. Ryuji smirked and hit the spot a couple of more time, literally watching the raven come undone beneath him. 

Then he suddenly pulled out, making Rin hiss. Ryuji used his one free hand to free himself from his pants, he spit into his palm a couple of times, coating his length in his own saliva. He hoped it was enough to make it a bit more easier to slide in. 

He positioned himself at Rin's entrance, the tip of his cock pushing against the ring of muscles slightly.

"Relax a bit." He whispered huskily, pushing against the entrance slightly, prodding it with his dick. He then leaned forwards and grasped Rin's raven black hair, pulling his head backwards towards himself in and odd and almost painful angle. The other grunted at the motion, but it was silenced as Ryuji covered Rin's mouth with his own.

He started easing himself in and Rin's eyes went wide, his mouth opened in a gasp and Ryuji took this as an invitation let his tongue slip in. It moved over the raven's razor sharp teeth, cutting himself lightly on them, the taste of copper filled their mouths. 

Rin used his one free hand to shoot back and grasp Ryuji's hip, digging his fingers painfully into the flesh of the other. Gradually Ryuji slid his entire length in, resting, when he was fully seated inside of him. Then he moved, snapping his hips forwards in one thundering motion. 

Rin broke the kiss with a low moan. "Ng--ah, fucking hell." He panted, hand going from Ryuji's hip across the desk to the edge of it, grabbing it for support. He could feel the wood giving in under his grip. 

Ryuji straightened himself up more, watching the other boy intently. He tested the angle, searching for that particular spot that he knew would drive the other one crazy. 

Rin suddenly cursed, throwing his head back, back arching slightly. "There, hit that again!" He said, eyes closed, voice a low growl. 

Ryuji smirked at that, before snapping his hips forwards again, hard this time, drawing a loud curse from the other.

"Fuck- faster." Rin hissed impatiently, knuckles going white, his heart was pumping violently, blood rushing towards his dick in white hot blinding pleasure, he felt so good he was sure he was going to die. 

Ryuji obliged, picking up his speed, he moved his free hand from Rin's hip, to his tail that hung between them, the moment he touched it the raven cried out loudly. He started stroking it with his thrusts. 

There was a violent crack, and Ryuji's head snapped up towards it. The edge of desk which Rin had been holding onto had splintered violently at the edges. He had broken it. 

“You good, Okumura?” Ryuji asked, a cocky smirk spreading across his face when the other just choked out an insult. 

Ryuji could feel himself getting close. The raven moaned, gasped and shook underneath him in pure ecstasy. He could feel the walls around his dick beginning to tighten. He gave the tail another harsh yank partnered together with his now sloppy thrusts.

"Ng--ahh!" Rin cried out as he came, burying his face in his upper arm. 

Ryuji let go of his tail, gripping Rin's hip painfully tight, as he harshly rammed his member into the other ones hole until he finally finished too. He continued to roll his hips forwards slowly, riding out the high of his orgasm. 

It took him a few more seconds to collect himself, before moving back and slowly pulling his dick out. Rin groaned at the sensation, using his one free arm to push himself off the now broken desk, coming drowsily to a stand. He turned and let out a relaxed sigh when he was finally able to have his arm an a comfortable position again. He pulled his pants up and closed the belt. 

They looked at each other, an awkward silence stretched on between them, clouding the air in a heavy feeling Rin was certain would suffocate him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his brother coming back into the classroom. 

Yukio looked around the room, face mirroring annoyance and anger. "What have you too been doing, this looks exactly the same as when I left."

Rin's face immediately deepened a few more shades, as his free hand quickly shot up to cover the side of his neck, which he was certain would be covered in bruises and bite-marks.

Yukio just shook his head, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and placing the key onto his own desk." Just, clean this mess up, will you?!"

And with that he left, leaving the two teenagers in awkward silence yet again.


End file.
